couples_of_olympusfandomcom-20200214-history
Athenawise,Silverwind of Mountainclan, Freeman23 Fanfiction-role-play
This is where we can write our fanfiction in sequence order. We have each of our characters tell some part of the story from their view. Provided we keep the content within a PG-PG13 setting. 'To Other Writers: '''Don't hold back from editing each other's parts, but only for ''grammar ''and such. Feel free to remove any edit that has been made to your section, and your section only. '''Other Users: '''Please refrain from adding your own characters. If you would like to write with us, please leave a message here: Silverwind of MountainClan~User Page~ 21:29, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I will talk with the other admins until we come to a final decision. Any edits made other than myself, Freeman23 or Athenaiswise will be reverted. Alexander Scalar ''I never intended to have had a run-in with a Sphinx, ''Alexander thought to himself. He grunted, still feeling the healing of his ribs since he had entered the camp for the first time. He lifted himself from the wooden chair at the Big House facing toward the the Arena. Chiron had called for a sword fight touranment in the Arena and Alexander was now wishing he had gone to see it. "But, I felt like my ribs were going to puncture a lung, if I did try to move," Alexander muttered. "Yeah, gonna mutter to yourself like this all day, or are you going to move your chess piece!?!" Mr. D. snorted with annoyance. Since Zeus had allowed the camp director to be able to begin drinking wine again, Mr. D. had been more high spirited, and better to get along with, but now Alexander had him in almost a checkmate. With Two rooks, a queen and a Bishop, he held his opponent in check. The bet had been that if Alexander won the match, he could have access to Mr. D.'s secret stash of wine, but if Mr. D. had won, he would have to give up to run around the the boundry line six times, broken ribs or no. Alexander played his move. Checkmate. Mr. D in mild dissapointment commanded for a nectar bottle to appear out of thin air and slide into Alexander's hand. Alexander popped the cork, and took a long, good drink of it. Mr. D. was looking a little hesistant at how much Alexander was drinking, and felt free to comment, "Careful, drink to much and you could explode." Alexander just waved his hand, continuing to drink. "Eh, I think that one's just a myth," he said around a mouthful of his beverage. Alexander turned to look toward the Arena. He saw Chiron coming up with Everett, and on the otherside of Chiron was another girl he didn't recognize before. Chiron was waving to him to come over. "This Alexander Scalar," Alexander overheard Chiron say to the girl. "He will show you around the camp. Everett," he continued, "Why don't you help Alex by assisting him, should he have a pain attack?" Alexander looked at both girls. "Heh, Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." Summoning a celistal bronze staff out of the air, and leaning on it, he looked at Everett. "Where to?" Kiara Harrison When I saw the guy Chiron was talking about the only thing I could think of was, ''Whoa there is a good looking guy, but my thoughts were interrupted when I looked over to see the girl named Everett staring at him. I could swear she started blushing when he asked her where to go first, so I furiously broke their little heart to heart. "So, I heard the climbing wall is pretty cool. Could we go there?" I rushed out before Everett could respond. "I don't see why we couldn't," he said thoughtfully. "Let's go then." Everett finally broke out of her trance. "No one asked you," she muttered just loud enough that I could hear and just quiet enough to where Alex couldn't. After they had seen every nook and cranny of the camp, Alex fell to his knees. I ran to his aid while I yelled at Everett to go get help. No, this can't happen to him, not now! Everett Carson When Alex was climbing the wall, I couldn't help but watch as his muscles rippled beneath his shirt. But I could tell that he was in pain, probably due to broken ribs. When he collapsed, that snobby girl, Kiara told me to go get help. Who made her ''queen of the camp? I was slightly annoyed, but I did as told. The Big House door opened up easily, and I shouted inside to Chiron, "Alexander's been hurt!" The centaur followed me out, and I breathlessly skidded to a halt by the steadily worsening Scalar boy. Chiron narrowed his eyes. "Take a shot at this, Everett," he murmured. "What?" I practically screamed back. "You've been here a while. I think fractured ribs aren't a problem." I sighed, but Kiara told me to hurry up. "Okay, just shut your mouth and let me concentrate!" I snapped. She looked slightly hurt, but I didn't care. I placed my hand on his chest, and I was relieved to hear a grunt of pain. Good, at least he's alive. I took all the power that I had inside me and tried to mend the ribs. A few minutes passed. Nothing happened. I was about to panic, until Alexander raised his head and gave a weak smile. Then he collasped again. Kiara and I carried him gently to the infirmary. Maxon Johns I gazed across the field of Camp Halfblood, standing in front of the store. Then I noticed Kiara and that Apollo girl carrying this demigod over to the infirmary. ''Some fool, ''I thought, ''recognizing the boy, ''Isn't he the one who glugged down a liter of nectar? ''I didn't think much of it, but I just turned around and walked into the battered "shop," and purchased a few machine parts. Bunker 9 would be a good place to think in peace. It would do. Suddenly, this Aphrodite girl hustled in front of me and began to flirt. I shoved her away, annoyed. Okay, I may be good looking, but heck, why couldn't those ''freaks ''just get out of my love life? Hey, I'm going single, don't judge me. I learned that happiness isn't the most important thing in life, a looong time ago. But maybe that will change. Category:Fanfiction Category:Roleplay Category:Athenaiswise Category:Freeman23 Category:Silverwind of MountainClan Category:Collaboration